The Girl Next Door
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: OneShot Yo estaba solo, pero allí estabas tú para iluminar mi día a día, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya eras parte de mí Sirius y una chica que lo dejará sin respiración Terminado SB


**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo estáis, chics? Yo de perlas aquí escribiendo un ratito n.n **

**Bueno, yo llevo relativamente poco escribiendo sobre Harry Potter, pero me animé y aquí me tenéis escribiendo. Bueno, yo tengo un fic largo titulado "Nunca digas Nunca" y lo estoy publicando todavía, así que si no lo leísteis¿a que esperáis? Hay J&L, mucho Sirius y bastante Remus para todos. n.n **

**Vale, ya me concentro xD -Saku se siente bien y vuelve al trama principal.-**

**Bueno, he venido con un one-shot sobre Sirius y un chica. Que espero les guste, por que lo escribí con mucha ilusión. **

**Bueno me propuse hacer esto por un par de razones que os voy a exponer: **

**Primera: Por que era la primera vez que escribía un shot y quería ver si ma salían bien o si me tendría que jubilar. Así que ya sabéis, decidme cual de las dos es mejor xD. **

**Segunda¡Por que hoy es mi santo! Y había prometido una sorpresa ¿no? Pues aquí la tenéis. A los que seguís mi fic de NdN, tranquilos habrá una más n.n así que al tanto del fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fic, no son de mi proiedad, excepto Rinoa Summers, dichos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y como veis yo no soy ella, sino estaría en el Caribe. xD. No hago esto con animo de lucro, sino por diversión. Así que no me demandeis.**

**¡Espero que os guste y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

The Girl Next Door

Una vez más, el maldito despertador sonó, irrumpiendo en un sueño bastante bonito para mis sentidos. Le di un manotazo y el ruido cesó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volverme a dormir, así que, me levanté de la cama y me metí en la ducha.

El agua fría en verano, refrescaba mi cuerpo y abría mis sentidos, me encantaba esa sensación. Salí de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y me dirigí hacia el espejo, con la mano quité el vapor de agua que se había acumulado en el vidrio, y mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada. Mis ojos grisáceos estaban tristes, últimamente siempre había estado así, desde que Lily y James se habían ido a dar unas clases a Francia, y Remus se había ido a Irlanda para estudiar en la mejor escuela de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Peter, bueno, con Peter hablaba lo menos posible ya que últimamente estaba muy perdido. Mis fracciones se habían alargado, y me había vuelto un chico más guapo desde que había salido de Hogwarts.

Me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio y me cambié de ropa, para ir a trabajar, la misma rutina de todos los días. Bajé las escaleras de caracol hasta quedar en el salón de mi departamento, entré en la cocina y me preparé un café caliente y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y empecé a comer. Y allí la vi, mi razón de levantarme todas las mañanas antes de tiempo, mi razón de almorzar temprano, mi razón de estar despierto esos últimos días. La vecina de al lado. Era hermosa, no, hermosa era quedarse corto de adjetivo, era una preciosidad que bien habría podido pasar por una modelo del mundo Muggle. Tenía el cabello largo hasta más debajo de media espalda, y de color rubio con reflejos castaños claros, unos ojos preciosos en los que se reflejaba el color del cielo, celeste, un cuerpo estructural con sus curvas bien pronunciadas y su delantera bien formada, era un poco más baja que yo, por lo que me parecía, y todas las mañanas sin excepción estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa tomándose un café con galletas.

Ella nunca me había visto, o, si lo había echo no había dado señales de que le importase mucho. Nunca había entablado conversación con ella, pero si la había saludado bajando en el ascensor, o cuando ella salía y yo entraba en casa o viceversa. No sabía siquiera su nombre, pero seguro sería tan bonito como ella.

Me levanté de la mesa, muy a mi pesar, me coloqué la chaqueta y salí de casa en dirección al Ministerio de Magia, en donde trabajaba desde hacía un año como Auror.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas a esas horas de la mañana y no me fue fácil encontrar mi motocicleta en aquel montón de coches aparcados en fila recta, pero cuando la localicé, me subí y salí en dirección a mi trabajo. Las calles de Londres ibas abarrotadas, como todas las mañanas y me costó un cuarto de hora llegar al Ministerio, pero, cuando logré llegar, aparqué mi motocicleta y entré hacia mi oficina de trabajo. Localicé enseguida el cuartel general de Aurores y allí en la entrada me recibió como todas las mañanas, la anciana bruja que trabajaba como recepcionista.

- Buenos días señor Black. – dijo alegremente mientras sonreía. –

- Buenos días, Emiliane. – la saludé yo con una mano. Enseguida localicé a mis compañeros de trabajo reunidos alrededor de un ejemplar del periódico el profeta. - ¿Noticias nuevas, chicos?

- Si, Voldemort sigue con las suyas. – contestó el más bajito de los que estaban allí, Era Nicolas Steven, aunque todo el mundo lo llamaba Nick. – Dice que ha matado a seis miembros de una familia Muggle, y pone a la oficina de Aurores a caldo. ¡Como no! El reportaje es de Rita Skeeter.

- Esa mujer no tiene vida propia. – agregó el muchacho que estaba a mi derecha, tenía el pelo negro azabache y un bigote bastante grande, Arthur Steven, hermano de Nick.

- Si, tienes razón. – asentí yo mientras observaba el diario, esa mujer hacía poco que había entrado en el Profeta y ya había puesto en su sitio al Ministro de Magia más de una vez, pero como todos sabemos, alguien actuó y ese reportaje no salió a la luz. –

- Black. Tengo noticias para ti. – Mi jefe el Señor Willers estaba parado detrás de mi y llevaba en la mano un pergamino colgando, yo lo agarré y empecé a leer. – La muchacha es nueva Aurora, y creí que serías el más indicado para ayudarla a integrarse aquí. ¿Te parece?

- Está bien señor, yo me puedo encargar de ello. – dije mientras guardaba el pergamino en la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro. - ¿Rinoa Summers?

- Si, así es. Estudió en Hogwarts. Puede que la conozcas. Llegará a finales de semana. – yo asentí y me dirigí a mi escritorio para leer el pergamino. Raramente la muchacha que había mencionado, no me sonaba para nada, y eso que había conocido a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. –

* * *

Estaba en el salón de casa, solo mirando la televisión, cundo llamaron al timbre, me levanté y fui a abrir, y para mi sorpresa ¡James y Lily habían regresado! Les abrí la puerta y ambos entraron sonrientes por volver. 

- ¡Sirius cuando tiempo amigo! – James era mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts, igual que Remus y la verdad, lo había echado mucho de menos. Lo abracé como se abraza a un hermano. –

- Sirius, que bueno volver a verte. – Lily era la novia, futura mujer de James. Era pelirroja y poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos. Le di dos besos en ambas mejillas, y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para cenar algo los tres juntos. –

- ¡¿Sirius, quien es ese bombón de ahí delante?! – preguntó James cuando se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella. –

- Oye, Potter. ¿Yo que soy¿La segundona? – Lily sabía como controlar a su novio perfectamente, con dos preguntas el muchacho calló. –

- Es mi vecina James. – contesté pasando por alto la escena del futuro matrimonio Potter. –

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No tengo ni la menor idea, nunca hablé con ella. – James me miró con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de orbita. –

- ¿Qué Sirius Black no habló con su vecina? El mundo se vuelve loco. – el muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó. – Sirius tienes que hablar con ella. Ve a pedirle sal.

- Pero si hay sal, James. – visualizó Lily mientras colocaba ambas manos en las caderas. –

- Ahora ya no. – Mientras decía la frase James abrió la bolsa de sal y la tiró por la pica, dejándonos a Lily y a mí con la boca abierta. – Vamos Canuto, a por la… Muchacha. – recapacitó antes de volver a meter la pata. –

- Pero… James… - para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de la puerta de su casa y mi "amigo" había tocado el timbre. –

- ¿Si? – Su voz era extremadamente dulce, e iba acorde con la hermosura de su rostro. La ropa no desentonaba nada con su personalidad, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, yo me quedé viéndola como un niño que ha visto un caramelo. - ¿Querías algo?

- Si, es que, estaba con unos amigos, y no tenemos sal para cenar ¿me podrías prestar un poco? – pregunté yo mientras poyaba la palma de mi mano en el marco de la puerta. La muchacha sonrió. –

- Si, claro, pasa y te la doy. – la muchacha se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Su casa estaba muy bien decorada, el salón estaba en tonos azules de todas clases, hasta el sofá y los sillones eran de esos colores. Me quedé observando todo el salón cuando volvió la muchacha con un paquete de sal en las manos. –

- Tienes un salón muy bonito. – dije mientras mi vista vagaba por cada uno de los cantones del salón. –

- Gracias. Toma, aquí tienes la Sal eeeeh…

- Sirius, me llamo Sirius. – dije yo mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. –

- Encantada, soy Noa. – contestó ella mientras me pasaba la bolsita de sal. – Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos así que… Que les aproveche la cena. ¡Ah! Y dile a tu amigo, al de gafas, que deje de espiarnos por la ventana que es de mala educación. – A mi me dio un ataque de risa cuando la muchacha dijo eso, y salí de su casa sonriente. –

- Buenas noches, Noa. – le dije mientras salía despidiéndome con la mano. –

- Buenas noches, Sirius. – dijo ella amablemente dedicándome una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras que su imagen desapareciera hacia adentro de la casa. –

Me dirigí sonriente hacia mi casa, en donde me esperaban James y Lily sonrientes, para hacerme un interrogatorio en toda regla. Así que no tuve que esperar mucho para que James empezara a soltar preguntas.

- ¿Qué te pareció? Me debes una, canuto.

- ¿Es buena muchacha, Sirius? – preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba delante de mí sonriente. –

- Si, es muy simpática, es buena chica. – no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de mi boca. Mi frase hubiera tenido que ser "Si, está tan buena como para mojar pan" pero por alguna extraña razón no me había salido eso.

* * *

Desde entonces solo veía a Noa por todos lados. Me la encontraba en el ascensor, al salir de casa o al entrar en ella, todas las mañanas ella estaba en la cocina almorzando. James, que junto con Lily se habían quedado conmigo a vivir por unos días, no paraba de incitarme a que me acercara y la camelara como hacía con las muchachas de Hogwarts, pero yo sentía que no, que ella era diferente. 

Aquella mañana era como todas las otras. Llegué al Ministerio de Magia más temprano que otras veces, ya que ese día llegaba la nueva aurora a la cual tenía que enseñarle como funcionaban las cosas por aquí. Así que cuando entré en la Oficina de Aurores y vi tal alboroto delante de mi mesa, me dio algo¡creía que había pasado algo! Pero no era así, lo que sucedía era que había una muchacha dotada de una gran hermosura delante de mi escritorio, y casi todos los Aurores hombres estaban allí, intentando entablar conversación con ella. Era ella estaba seguro, Noa. ¡Claro Rinoa¿Cómo no había podido darme cuenta antes? Me intenté abrir paso entro todos lo que estaban alrededor, y al final llegué.

- Hola. – Noa se sorprendió de sobremanera al verme allí, y se levantó de la silla sonriente. –

- Así que eres tú el que me va a enseñar como va todo esto. – se oyeron suspiros de resignación a mi alrededor, quizá mis compañeros tenían la ilusión de ser ellos lo que instruyeran a Noa.

- Así es, soy yo. – asentí. – Ven vamos a ver como van las cosas por aquí.

Ambos echamos a andar uno al lado de otro, dejando a mis compañeros con ganas de ahorcarme por quedarme, según ellos, un bombón de tal calibre para mi solo. Le enseñó la sala en la que trabajábamos todas las mañanas, que estaba dividida en un escritorio para cada uno de los Aurores que trabajaban en la oficina, también le enseñé la sala de interrogatorios en donde una o varias veces al día, se interrogaban a sospechosos de ser Mortífagos que trabajan para Voldemort, hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraban mis amigos, James y Lily sentados en la mesa hablando animadamente sobre algo.

- Hola chicos. Les presento s Rinoa Summers, la nueva aurora del ministerio. – James me dio tal mirada que parecía que iba a traspasarme. –

- Noa, Sirius, no me gusta Rinoa. – sonrió ella mientras saludaba a la pareja. –

- Encantada Noa, yo soy Lily. Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien tú y yo. – sonrió la pelirroja mientras le daba dos besos a la rubia.

- Encantado, yo soy James.

- ¡Ah, si! Tú eres el que nos espiaba cuando Sirius vino a pedirme sal el otro día. – dijo Noa mientras sonreía y provocaba que James se ruborizara un poco. – Encantada James.

- Señorita. – Uno de los mayores babosos que había en la Oficina de Aurores, Josh Jeferson, había saludado a Noa cogiéndole la mano y dándole un beso, acto que me produjo unas ganas infinitas de golpearlo y mandarlo a freír espárragos. –

- Hola. – Noa había apartado la mano con tanta rapidez que hasta yo me sorprendí. – Lo siento, pero es que estoy hablando con unos amigos, si me disculpas. – Se dio la vuelta dejando a Josh con la boca abierta de par en par, y se puso a hablar con nosotros. - ¿Se fue?

- Si, ya se fue. ¿Qué pasó con ese? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras levantaba una ceja. -

- Nah, desde que he llegado aquí no ha parado de perseguirme. – contestó ella mientras le quitaba importancia moviendo la mano. –

- Ahora que terminaron con las presentaciones, tranquilícense no los voy a reñir, pero tengo unos trabajos para ustedes. – el jefe de la oficina de Aurores, el señor Willers apareció detrás de nosotros y nos dio un susto de muerte. – James y Sirius, si pueden ir a investigar unas muertes que han sucedido en el norte de Londres, y Lily y Rinoa, por favor, pueden clasificar estos papeles.

- Si, no hay problema. – contestó la pelirroja mientras miraba al jefe y cogía los papeles que les estaba pasando. –

- Genial. – tras contestar eso, el jefe se fue por donde había venido. –

* * *

Y así lo hicimos. James y yo nos dirigimos hacia la casa donde nos había encomendado ir el jefe, y lo que vimos, fue horrible… Una familia entera, un hombre y una mujer, con su hijo pequeño, de apenas dos años, yacían en el suelo, muertos, sin vida. Se me revolvió el estomago, y no pude seguir mirando hacia ellos. La casa estaba en un estado deplorable, las paredes parecía que se iban a caer en cualquier momento, y en el techo había agujeros por los cuales podrían caber perfectamente dos hipogrifos. James me miró, y yo asentí, con un movimiento de varita invisibilizamos eso para que ningún Muggle lo viera, y con otro movimiento los cadáveres desaparecieron. Ambos salimos de allí y nos dispusimos a ir hacia casa, a aparecernos allí, pero James me habló antes de poder hacer nada. 

- Sirius, se que este no es el mejor momento para decirte esto… Pero, Lily y yo nos casamos dentro de un mes, y quisiéramos que tú fueras el padrino. – Aquella frase me alegró la cara. -

- Claro que sí James, sabes que podéis contar conmigo cuando me necesitéis. – Le dije mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda. El sonrió. –

Y juntos nos dirigimos hacia casa, pero nunca imaginaba que al abrir la puerta me encontraría con tal escena. Lily estaba sentada en el sofá viendo un álbum de fotografías mágicas que se movían es su lugar, y en la cocina, estaba ella, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con el flequillo cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente, la luz que ilumina el día incluso aunque sea el peor día de toda tu vida. -¿Que carajo dices Sirius?- _Me parece que te estas enamorando_ Dijo una voz desde el fondo de su cabeza.

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
Bendita la coincidencia  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí  
Bendita sea tu presencia  
Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino. _

Solo tenía ganas de que llegaran las 7 de la mañana para poder verla desayunar en la cocina, de poder ver su cabello rubio tan perfecto, de que me dedicara una de sus hermosas sonrisas, de que clavara su mirada en la mía y fundirme en ella.

- Sirius. ¿Canuto¡Canuto! – La voz de James me sonaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, pero no tenía ganas de contestarle, solo de admirarla. –

_Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
desde el alma. _

Y por primera vez, azul y gris se juntaron, y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, cuando sentí que la necesitaba a mi lado para poder abrazarla las noches de tormenta, para compartir mis tristezas y mis alegrías, solo con ella. Cuando sentí lo mucho que echaba de menos a Remus y sus incansables charlas sobre enamorarse, él era el único que entendía de estas cosas, no en vano había estado enamorado de Julia durante dos años enteros, y había renunciado a muchas cosas por ella.

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba  
y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos  
en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi destino. _

- Sirius la cena está lista. – Yo asentí mirando a la pelirroja, pero mis pensamientos estaban en la quinta dimensión, necesitaba descargar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. –

Pero allí estaba ella, sonriendo como siempre, como un ángel de la guarda… Ahora lo tenía claro, solo faltaba aceptarlo, que para mí sería mucho más difícil que otra cosa, ya que nunca había estado en semejante situación. ¡Donde estaba Remus cuando se le necesitaba!

- ¿Ya le comentaste a Sirius que si va a ser el padrino de la boda James? – La voz de Lily me sacó de mis pensamientos y volví la mirada hacia ella. –

- ¿Os casáis¡Que bien, me alegro chicos! – Al parecer Lily y Noa habían echo muy buena migas, por que se comportaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida ¿o es que de verdad se conocían de toda la vida?

- Si, se lo comenté, y Sirius aceptó. – Lily me sonrió y yo solo pude asentir. –

- ¿Noa, que te parecería ser tu la madrina? – La pregunta de Lily tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha que solo pudo sonreír y asentir. –

* * *

James y Lily ya habían elegido el día de la boda y el lugar y Dumbledore se había empeñado en poner medidas de seguridad en el lugar en el cual se celebraba la ceremonia. A mi amigo se lo comían los nervios se pasaba todo el día saltando a la más mínima. 

Noa y Lily se habían echo mejores amigas con el paso del tiempo, y nunca veías a una sin la otra, siempre estaban juntas donde quiera que fuesen, por eso Noa pasaba bastante tiempo en casa ayudando a Lily en los preparativos de la boda.

Era de mañana ya, y nos habíamos levantado de dormir, James y Lily estaban en la cocina desayunando cuando bajé yo. Encima de la mesa de la cocina, cuando Lily se levantó de allí y subió las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio, pude ver que había una fotografía. La agarré, y allí estaba. Era una fotografía de amigas, Lily salía en un lado con pose de chulita sacándole la lengua a la cámara, y Noa salía en el otro lado haciendo un guiño de ojo y mandándole un beso a la cámara, salía bien. A James no se le escapó ese detalle. Ese día teníamos fiesta en la oficina de Aurores, ya que un día a la semana no teníamos que ir. Llamaron al timbre, y James fue a abrir.

- Sirius¿A que no sabes quien vino? – James se apartó de mi vista para dejar pasar a Remus Lupin, un tanto más envejecido, pero sin perder su sonrisa. –

- ¡Lunático! – grité mientras me levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentado y me acercaba a el, le di un gran abrazo, de hermano a hermano. - Te echamos de menos, Remus.

- Yo a ustedes también, chicos. – sonrió el tercer merodeador mientras se sentaba al lado de James en el sofá.

Nos pusimos a hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el que no habíamos estado juntos. Le contamos a Remus sobre la boda de James y Lily, y el encantado dijo que iría, que no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. También nos contó sobre lo que había pasado en Irlanda, también Voldemort había atacado por allí. Y a James, desafortunadamente, se le escapó el tema de Rinoa.

- ¿Y te gusta ella? – preguntó Remus mientras sonreía. –

- Yo… No lo se ¿vale? – dije mientras empezaba a pasear por todo el salón. – Ciertamente, pienso mucho en ella, y si, me gustaría tenerla cerca de mí a todas horas… ¡Pero no puedo estar enamorado¡Soy un Merodeador, Merlín! Es prácticamente imposible. – A James y a Remus les dio un ataque de risa mientras escuchaban mi monologo. - ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- Tú tienes tanta gracia, Canuto. – Comentó James entre risas, yo lo fulminé con la mirada. – No me mires así, lo que te pasa es que estás colado hasta las trancas de Noa.

- No puede ser James, no, de ninguna manera. – susurré. –

- ¿Pero no lo ves, Sirius? Intentas negarlo a toda costa, por algo será ¿no crees? – preguntó Remus mientras posaba una mano encima de mi hombro. –

- Pero a ninguno de vosotros os a pasado esto, joder. – Remus y James me miraron culpables. Si les había pasado. –

- Verás Canuto, cuando me empezó a gustar Lily, no fuiste tú el primero que se enteró. – comentó James mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca y se sentaba bien en su asiento. – Al primero que se lo conté fue a Remus.

- Exactamente. – corroboró el castaño. –

- Y si te sirve de algo, el monologo que le hice a Remus, vino a ser muy parecido al que acabas de hacernos tú hace dos minutos. – Yo me senté en el sofá y coloqué ambas manos en la cabeza, intentando pensar. –

- Entonces, si que estoy colado hasta las trancas de Noa… - comenté en voz baja mirando a mis amigos, ellos asintieron. ¡Quien me mandaba a mí enamorarme¡Señoras y Señores llamen a la prensa, el mundo se está volviendo loco, Sirius Black, enamorado!

* * *

Había llegado el 28 de Septiembre, el día de la boda de James y Lily, y efectivamente, Dumbledore había puesto muchísimas medidas de seguridad, desde Aurores del Ministerio, hasta encantamientos escudo y de protección. 

Me encontraba con un nerviosísimo James, que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación en la que estaba murmurando cosas tontas por lo bajo, y me estaba empezando a crispar los nervios.

- ¡James¡Estate quieto ya, hombre! – Le solté sin poder aguantarme más. James paró en seco y me miró. –

- No puedo, canuto. ¿Y si me quedo en blanco y se me olvida darle el si quiero? – preguntó el muchacho mientras se mordía las uñas y miraba nerviosamente a todos lados. –

- James Anthony Potter, hazme el favor de no decir tantas tonterías juntas, por que cada vez son más grandes. – Conseguí que James riera un poco, pero al poco tiempo volvía a estar dando vueltas por toda la estancia, ya me había dado por vencido.

La verdad era que el salón en donde la pareja se daría el si quiero, estaba precioso, lleno de flores violetas y azules en todos los tonos, con los adornos blancos. Unos largos bancos se extendían a lo largo de toda la sala dejando en medio un pequeño pasillo con una alfombra roja tirada en el. Estaba todo perfecto, todo excepto el novio que antes de que Lily entrara en la iglesia estaba echo un flan.

Y por fin, entró Lilian Elisabeth Evans, acompañada por Remus, que se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta al altar. Lily estaba muy bonita de color blanco, a mi lado James soltó una exclamación que me hizo reír. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco sencillo, con unos finos tirantes adornando sus hombros y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba escapar varios mechones. Detrás de ella, llegó la Madrina, Noa estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido corto, un palmo por encima de las rodillas, y de color azul celeste de palabra de honor, en el cual no había tirantes, llevaba el pelo suelto con unas cuantas ondulaciones e iba maquillada suavemente en tonos azulados y violetas. Me quedé de piedra al verla así, y ver como después me sonreía. Y al fin el cura habló.

- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a Lilian Elisabeth Evans con James Anthony Potter. – después de eso soltó el rollo que deja a cualquiera medio dormido, igual que los que soltaba el profesor Binns en clase de Historia de la Magia.- Liliane Evans¿aceptas a James Potter como futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

- Si, acepto. – la pelirroja dibujo una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y miró a James. –

- James Potter¿aceptas a Lilian Evans como futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

- Pues claro que acepto. – contestó James mirando a su ya casi esposa. –

- Si alguien tiene algo que objetar que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. – No me pude resistir la tentación y levantarme de mi asiento. –

- ¡Lily es demasiado guapa para el! – el cura hizo ademán de asentir y de tomárselo en broma, pero una segunda voz sonó a mi lado. –

- ¡Yo creo que James se merece algo mejor! – Era Noa. El cura nos sonrió a ambos y negó con la cabeza. –

- Así pues yo os declaro marido y mujer, James, puedes besar a la novia. – James se acercó al rostro de Lily y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a la muchacha. –

* * *

Todos nos habíamos dirigido a un hermoso restaurante para cenar, estábamos pasando una velada de lo más bonita, con buena comida buena música, y buena compañía, claro estaba. Parecía que los novios estuvieran pegados con cola, por que James no se separaba de Lily para nada del mundo, y la pelirroja no parecía nada enfadada por ese echo. 

Habían asistido muchos de los profesores de Hogwarts, y bastante gente del Ministerio que habían asistido solo para dar buena impresión al matrimonio Potter. Lily y Noa habían pasado bastante tiempo hablando y cantando en la mesa de los novios, yo mientras observaba a Rinoa desde el lado de James, mientras conversaba con el sobre Quidditch.

- ¡Atención, Damas y caballeros! – una voz sonó desde el micrófono que estaba situado en el pequeño escenario que había delante de todas las mesas. – Una amiga del matrimonio Potter, quiere hacerles un bonito regalo el día de su boda. Suba por favor. – Vi como la cabellera rubia de Rinoa llegaba hasta lo alto del escenario, y se colocaba delante del micro.

- Chicos, esto es por vosotros, por haber estado ahí, por haber sido mis amigos, por confiar en mí. Va para James, Lily, Remus, y como no, para Sirius. – la muchacha sonrió tras pronunciar mi nombre y una melodía empezó a salir de los altavoces que había cerca, pronto esta cambió a algo un poco más rápido, pero sin pasarse. –

**I wanna have the same last dream again** (_Quiero volver a tener este sueño otra vez)_  
**The one where I wake up and I'm alive **_(Ese en el que me despierto y estoy viva)_  
**Just as the four walls close me within **_(Mientras las cuatro paredes se cierran)_  
**My eyes are opened up with pure sunlight **_(Mis ojos están abiertos con la luz del sol)_  
**I'm the first to know **_(Soy el primero en saberlo)_  
**My dearest friends **_(Mis queridos amigos)_  
**Even if your hope has burned with time **_(Aún cuando sus esperanzas se quemaron con el tiempo_**)  
Anything that's dead shall be re-grown **_(Nada estará muerto algo que es grande)_  
**And your vicious pain, your warning sign **_(Y tus vicios de pena, tu señal de advertencia)_  
**You will be fine. **_(Estaremos Bien) _

Su voz sonaba segura, incluso más segura que nunca antes. Era muy bonita, la letra, la canción y ella. Lily sonreía a mi lado y James miraba en muchas direcciones, hacia Noa, hacia Lily y hacia Mí. Rinoa bajó del escenario y se dirigió a dar vueltas por las mesas. Su voz volvió a sonar fuerte y segura, inundando el salón en donde nos encontrábamos. Me sonrió.

**Hello, here I am **_(Hola aquí estoy)_  
**And here we go **_(Y allá vamos)_  
**Life's waiting to begin **_(La vida está por empezar) _

Se acercó a nuestra mesa y le susurró algo a Lily, quien se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba y se dirigió junto con Noa a dar vueltas por las mesas.

**Any type of love it will be shown **_(Cualquier tipo de amor se mostrará )_  
**Like every single tree reach for the sky **_(Como cada pedazo de árbol que alcance el cielo)_  
**If you're gonna to fall **_(Si te vas a destruir)_  
**I'll let you know **_(Te dejaré saber)_  
**That I will pick you up **_(Entonces te recogeré)_  
**Like you for I (**_Como tu hacías por mí)_  
**I felt this thing **_(Yo sentía esta cosa)_  
**I can't replace **_(No lo puedo reemplazar)_  
**Where everyone was working for this goal **_(Dónde cada uno trabaja por esta meta)_  
**Where all the children left without a trace **_(Donde todos lo niños salieron sin un rastro)_  
**Only to come back as pure as gold **_(Sólo para regresar como puro, como oro)_  
**To recite this song **_(Para recitar esta canción) _

Ambas muchachas empezaron a cantar a coro el trozo de la canción, dejándonos a James y a mí con la boca abierta completamente, se compenetraban tan bien ambas, que ni los ángeles sonaban tan bien. Remus simplemente sonreía.

**Hello, here I am **_(Hola aquí estoy)_  
**And here we go **_(Y allá vamos)_  
**Life's waiting to begin **_(La vida está por empezar)_  
**Tonight **_(Esta noche)_  
**Hello, here I am **_(Hola, aquí estoy)_  
**And here we go **_(Y allá vamos)_  
**Life's waiting to begin **_(La Vida está esperando para empezar)_  
**Tonight **_(Esta noche)_  
**Hello, here I am **_(Hola, aquí estoy)_  
**And here we go **_(Y allá vamos(_  
**Life's waiting to begin **_(La vida está esperando para empezar)  
_**Hello, here I am (do this with me) **_(Hola, aquí estoy (Haz esto conmigo))_  
**Here we go **_(Y allá vamos)_  
**Let's go life is waiting to begin (do this with me) **_(La vida está esperando para empezar (haz esto conmigo)_  
**Hello, here I am (do this with me) **_(Hola, aquí estoy (Haz esto conmigo))_  
**Here we go **_(Y allá vamos)_  
**Lets go life is waiting to begin (do this with me)**_ (La vida está esperando para empezar (haz esto conmigo)  
_**¡Come On and go with me, Friend! **_(¡Vamos allá y ven conmigo, amigo!) _

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos cuando ambas muchachas terminaron de cantar. James, Remus y yo nos levantamos enseguida de las sillas y empezamos a aplaudir como si la vida nos fuera en ello, las chicas llegaron donde estábamos nosotros, tras haberse tenido que librar de un una bandada de personas que les pedían que cantaran otra canción. Pero cuando estábamos todos sentados y hablando tranquilamente, la voz de Dumbledore sonó en el salón.

- Aurores, los necesitamos, están atacando el centro de Londres.

Fue como si nos hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima… ¡Estaban atacando Londres! James, Remus y yo nos miramos preocupados y Lily y Rinoa se levantaron de golpe. Los cinco nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Albus, para preguntarle sobre la gravedad del asunto.

- Hay al menos veinte Mortífagos y Voldemort está con ellos. – A mi lado, Noa tembló al oír esas palabras, y yo inconscientemente le agarré la mano con fuerza intentándole transmitir mis energías a ella. – Vamos allá chicos.

* * *

Todo, absolutamente todo, había quedado arrasado al paso de los Mortífagos y su amo. Imágenes sueltas surcaban mi cabeza; Voldemort amenazando a Lily, y James peleando con el con todas sus fuerzas, Noa casi siendo golpeada por una maldición imperdonable, como un par de Aurores caían muertos bajo las maldiciones de los Mortífagos… Se había puesto a llover y no teníamos nada con que cubrirnos, los Aurores que habían quedado vivos sin heridas demasiado fuertes, estaban junto a la Orden del Fénix investigando las posibles muertes que habían ocurrido. James estaba a mi lado abrazando a Lily con toda la fuerza que le era posible, la pelirroja tenía una herida muy fea en el brazo izquierdo, pero James la había pasado por alto, algo raro ya que se había pasado casi diez minutos mirando cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa por si le había ocurrido algo. Pero James tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenía una herida en la frente y una que recorría su hombro derecho, pero parecía que no le importaba nada más que el estado de su pelirroja. Yo solo tenía arañazos y un par de moratones por los múltiples golpes que me había dado contra el suelo. Albus se había visto obligado a intervenir cuando Voldemort había cogido a Lily, pero nadie sabía la razón. 

Unos metros más allá estaba Noa. Llevaba la parte baja del vestido rasgada y el pelo mojado caía a ambas partes de su cuerpo y no había ni rastro de las ondulaciones, ya no estaba maquillada y tenía una herida en la mejilla derecha. No quería acercarme a ella, por si le sucedía algo malo, pero una parte de mí me incitaba a que fuera allí y la abrazara, así que, tras un empujón del matrimonio Potter, me atreví a ir.

- ¿Noa? – La muchacha se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos rojos y, aunque no lograban verse bien, tenía rastros de haber estado llorando por ambas partes de los ojos. Intentó dibujar una sonrisa, pero fue en vano. –

- Sirius… - Dijo en un susurró. Cayó sentada en un banco que había detrás de ambos y yo me senté a su lado. –

- Noa ¿te encuentras bien? – ella solo negó con la cabeza y una lágrima furtiva se escapó de sus ojos. Me acerqué a ella y con sumo cuidado la estreché entre mis brazos intentando calentarla, aunque no surtía mucho efecto, ya que estaba lloviendo. –

- Sirius… Yo, no creo que pueda soportar otra vez lo que ha pasado esta noche. – lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo pero la pude oír por que su boca estaba apoyada en mi oreja derecha, ella pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. -

- Claro que podrás soportarlo. Sabías en donde te metías, y has peleado muy bien esta noche, has salvado la vida a muchos de los Aurores que solo tienen ligeros cortes.

- Pero… Muchos otros han muerto. Y tu casi pierdes la vida, Sirius, eso si que no me lo habría perdonado jamás. – Esa confesión me había tomado desprevenido, así que lo único que hice fue abrazarla con más fuerza. –

- Noa, yo estaré contigo, la próxima vez, y todas las demás. Cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

- Pero¿y que pasará contigo, Sirius? No creo que pueda vivir sin ver tu rostro todas las mañanas, en la cocina de tu casa cuando desayunas.

Así que no era yo el único que se despertaba temprano todas las mañanas para ver a mi vecina, sino que Noa me estaba confesando que todas las mañanas se levantaba para verme. Sentí necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, de no soltarla nunca, de permanecer ahí para siempre. Pero me separé de ella, y la miré a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos color azul celeste que significaban tanto para mí, para mis días. Me acerqué a su rostro, solo para ver como reaccionaba ella, y para mi sorpresa ella fue la que acortó la distancia entre los dos, y nos besamos, tiernamente como un beso de reconocimiento. Pero yo no me quería separar de ella, y Noa de mí tampoco, solo lo hicimos cuando ya no podíamos aguantar más sin respirar.

- Rinoa… Creo que después de esto que voy a decir dejaré de ser el ligón que muchos conocieron en Hogwarts, para pasar a otra cosa, pero tengo que hacerlo. – Suspiré para prepararme las palabras que iba a pronunciar, ella simplemente me sonrió. – Mira Rinoa, yo… Yo nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti, y me he dado cuenta del valor que tenías para mí cuando te he visto luchando con los Mortífagos, arriesgando tu vida por el bien de los demás. Noa, te necesito día a día para ser feliz, para poder abrazarte y para poder oír tu voz todas las mañanas. Te necesito en mi vida, y no se que vayas a pensar de mí a partir de ahora, pero de verdad Noa… - suspiré con fuerza para pronunciar esa frase tan difícil de decir. – Noa, te amo y te necesito. Ya está, ahora puedes tacharme de loco insufrible, pero lo dije, te dije lo que sentía por ti.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, cosa que me provocó un gran nerviosismo. Pero cuando menos me di cuenta la tenía delante de mí y estaba por besarme, fue un beso apasionado donde ambos nos soltamos el amor que nos teníamos mutuamente, la pasión que albergaban nuestros corazones y el deseo de ser correspondidos.

- Yo también te amo, Sirius Black, y no se que haría si tuviera que vivir sin ti. – dijo cuando ambos nos separamos. –

Y así, bajo la lluvia nos juramos amor eterno, amor puro y tierno, que iba a durar en nuestros corazones, aunque nos lanzaran diez mil encantamientos para borrar la memoria, por que los recuerdos del corazón, no se borran.

* * *

Desperté mucho más tarde de lo normal aquella mañana, pero estaba feliz, feliz por poder saber que tenía a la persona más importante para mí a mi lado. Noa se movió en sueños y me sobresaltó. Tenía la cabeza apoyada encima de mi pecho, y su mano izquierda estaba entrelazada con mi derecha, su pelo rubio, que estaba esparcido por todo el cojín, hacía muy buen contraste con el color negro de las sabanas de la cama. Sonreí por tenerla ahí conmigo. 

- ¿De que te ríes, Black? – La voz de Rinoa sonó bastante ronca y me fije en que tenía un ojo abierto, en el que se podía ver ese color que me encantaba, y el otro cerrado. –

- No me río, sino sonrío por tenerte aquí a mi lado. – Noa se incorporó y quedó tumbada boca abajo, levantando un poco la sabana dejando ver la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. – Eres un bombón vestida, pero sin duda como mejor estás es desnuda, nena. – Dije. Recordaba perfectamente cada parte del cuerpo de Noa. Ella se sonrojó violentamente y se recostó contra mi pecho tapándose más con la sabana. –

- ¡Serás pervertido! – Exclamó mientras me robaba un beso en los labios. Se fue a separar, pero no deje que se escapara, la abracé por la cintura y la atraje más hacia mi besándola con pasión, me di la vuelta dejándola a ella boca abajo y, apoyé parte de mi torso encima de ella, pero quedándome de lado. Tras haber explorado sus labios fui bajando por su cuello, dando pequeños besos en cada parte de su cuello, realmente hasta su piel sabía dulce. – Black, son las once de la mañana¿no puedes estarte quieto?

- No. – contesté yo entre besos, ya había vuelto a su boca. – Quiero… seguir… besándote…. Toda… la… mañana... – dijo cada palabra seguida de un beso en lo labios de ella. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. –

- Te amo Sirius. – me susurró en la oreja tras darme un par de besos en el cuello. – Ahora déjame vestirme, tenemos que ir a trabajar. – Tras decir eso se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentada en el borde. -

- ¡No, nada de trabajar¡Quédate conmigo en la cama! – le dije mientras la agarraba por la cintura y le daba besos en la parte derecha del cuello. -

- Black, no seas baboso. – me riñó mientras se levantaba de la cama y me dejaba hacienda morritos como un niño pequeño al que se le ha negado salir a jugar al Quidditch. Ella solo se achicó para darme un último beso y se metió en el baño. –

A los quince minutos salió del baño.

* * *

Me encontraba junto con James en la oficina de Aurores, esperando a la aparición de Lily y Noa, que habían ido a una misión especial para ellas, ninguno de los dos sabíamos de qué se trataba. Unos cuantos Aurores más habían sido enviados junto a ellas para que les cubrieran la espalda, pero el señor Willers no nos había querido dejar ir a nosotros por que éramos demasiado cercanos a ambas muchachas, así que habían ido Jeferson y Steven, en el segundo confiábamos en que devolviera a las chicas sanas y salvas. 

Nos estábamos empezando a impacientar, deberían de haber llegado hacía ya media hora. Al principio pensamos que un retraso lo tiene cualquiera, pero ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro…

**Who are you now? **_(¿Quien eres ahora?)_  
**Are you still the same **_(¿Sigues siendo la misma…_  
**Or did you change somehow? **_(…O cambiaste de alguna manera?)_  
**What do you do **_(¿Que estás haciendo…)_  
**At this very moment when I think of you? **_(…En este mismo instante en el que pienso en tí?)_  
**And when I'm looking back **_(Y cuando miro al passado)_  
**How we were young and stupid **_(Cuando eramos jovenes y estúpidos)_  
**Do you remember that? **_(¿Recuerdas eso?)_  
**Baby **_(Nena) _

Jeferson y Steven llegaron, seguidos de Lily, la muchacha estaba en un estado deplorable, llevaba el cabello revuelto y tenía arañazos en varios lados de la cara. Un profundo corte se asomaba en su brazo, aunque ya había dejado de sangrar. Los dos muchachos que habían entrado antes que ellas se pusieron a hablar con el señor Willers, supongo que a contarle lo sucedido. Yo no podía parar de mirar hacia la puerta y rezar por que Noa apareciera por ella sonriente y sin ningún daño. Lily llegó donde estábamos nosotros y saltó a los brazos de James.

- Lily ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó James mientras sostenía a la pelirroja en brazos, esta estaba llorando apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. –

- Nos atacaron los Mortífagos, James… - pudo gesticular Lily desde donde se encontraba. – Eran quince, y nosotros solo éramos cuatro. Casi no pudimos hacer nada… - Un escalofrío me recorrió desde la noca hasta la punta de los pies. –

- ¿Y Noa¿Lily, donde está Noa? – mi voz sonó desesperada, hasta James lo notó. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza del pecho de James y me miró con tristeza. –

- Ella… - su voz se quebró. -

**No matter how I fight it **_(Y no importa lo mucho que intente evitarlo)_  
**Can't deny it **_(No puedo negarlo)_  
**Just can't let you go **_(Simplemente no puedo olvidarte…)_  
**I still need you **_(Aun te necesito)_  
**I still care about you **_(Sigo preocupándome por ti)_  
**Though everything's been said and done **_(A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho y se ha echo) _  
**I still feel you **_(Aun te siento)_  
**Like I'm right beside you **_(Como si estuviera justo a tu lado)_  
**But still no word from you **_(Pero sigo sin saber de ti) _

- Lily, por favor… Dime que está bien y que no le ha pasado nada… - Mi voz sonaba suplicante, como nunca antes había sonado, noté como algo caliente resbalaba por mi mejilla, y pasé mi mano por ese lugar, estaba llorando. Llorando de impotencia, de no saber, de no poder hacer nada… Lily se apartó de James y me abrazó, dándome calor, y energías, pero mi cuerpo no las podía albergar, reinaba la angustia… -

- Sirius… Lo siento. Noa… Noa recibió varios _Cruciatus_… La pudimos sacar de allí, cuando nosotros nos íbamos, pero estaba muy débil… Yo… ¡Joder! Lo siento, no pude hacer nada por ella. – Se le escaparon varias lágrimas, que rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo. La abracé, intentando tomar calor… Pero, por dentro estaba frio, vacio, tenía ganas de gritar y de llorar, de salir corriendo de allí.

Junto con Lily y James, me dirigí hacia donde estaban Josh y Nick, estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido con el señor Willers, y me atreví a preguntarles donde estaba Noa, Nick me contestó que se la habían llevado a San Mumgo por que no tenía muy buen estado, y que allí habían logrado estabilizarla, pero que no estaban seguros de cuando iba a durar. Salí corriendo de allí con James y Lily pisándome los talones. Corrí, corrí como si la vida me fuera en ello, y cuando llegué a la salida del Ministerio, me aparecí en la entrada de San Mungo.

**Now look at me **_(Ahora, Mirame)_  
**Instead of moving on, I refuse to see **_(En lugar de seguir adelante, me niego a ver)_  
**That I keep coming back **_(Sigo mirando atrás)_  
**And I'm stuck in a moment **_(Estoy atrapado en el momento)_  
**That wasn't meant to last (to last) **_(Que no estaba destinado a durar (a durar)_**)  
I've tried to fight it **_(He intentado evitarlo)_  
**Can't deny it **_(No puedo negarlo)_  
**You don't even know **_(Y nisiquera sabes…) _

Llegué a la entrada de San Mungo junto con James y Lily, y me dirigí al mostrador, donde una bruja anciana estaba atendiendo a un niño pequeño en busca de su madre. Me plante delante de ella con el corazón en la boca.

- Rinoa Summers, llegó hace poco. Es Aurora en el Ministerio.

- Si, cuarta planta habitación 428. Me han dicho que está entre la vida y la muerte. Suerte muchacho.

Al oír eso, subí corriendo las escaleras, con James y Lily detrás de mí. Llegamos a la cuarta planta y buscamos la habitación, pero no había manera de localizarla… Le tuvimos que preguntar a un sanador por ella.

- ¿Son familiares suyos? – preguntó el hombre tras habernos conducido hasta la habitación. Cogió un pergamino que había en la puerta dejando ver un cartel en el que se leía "Estado critico". –

- Soy su novio. – contesté con tono seguro y tembloroso. –

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó el medimago, me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, pero asentí. – No para de repetir su nombre. No le voy a dar muchas esperanzas señor… Tiene un estado muy delicado. Pueden pasar a verla si quieren, pero solo uno de ustedes.

No esperé respuesta de mis amigos, ya que me la sabía. Entré tembloroso. Noa estaba tumbada en una cama, con numerosos hechizos colocados alrededor de ella, y con unas maquinas que le suministraban pociones, se veía débil…

**I still need you **_(Aun te necesito)_  
**I still care about you **_(Sigo preocupándome por ti)_  
**Though everything's been said and done **_(A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho y se ha echo) _  
**I still feel you **_(Aun te siento)_  
**Like I'm right beside you **_(Como si estuviera justo a tu lado)_  
**But still no word from you **_(Pero sigo sin saber de ti) _

- Por favor… Noa… - no pude evitarlo y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos para resbalar por mis mejillas y terminar cayendo en el dorso de la mano de ella. No podía ser lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. – Noa, escúchame, te necesito… No puedes hacerme esto, por favor…

Apoyé la cabeza en la mano de Noa, suplicando a todo lo sagrado, por su vida, no podía irse¿Qué haría yo sin verla cada mañana?

Una sensación en el estomago, como si estuviera viajando con un translador, me sacó de mis plegarias, y me di cuenta de que no estaba en la sala del Hospital San Mungo junto a Noa, sino que estaba en un lugar en donde todo estaba negro… Allí delante de mí, estaba ella, mi ángel de la guarda, Rinoa.

- Sirius… - dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, sentí calor en ese lugar, calor como nunca antes había sentido. De alguna manera sabía que se estaba despidiendo… -

- No, Noa por favor, no puedes hacerme esto. No puedo vivir sin ti, no sin ver la luz de tus ojos brillar en la mañana. – Un par de lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y sentí que me fallaba la vista. –

- Sirius, nunca me iré del todo. Siempre estaré viva en tu corazón y en el de nuestros amigos. Siempre que me necesites allí estaré…

- ¡No, Rinoa¡No puedes hacerme esto, joder¡Yo te amo, te amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie! No podría vivir sin ti.

**Ohhhh **_(Ohhhh)_  
**Wish I could find you **_(Desearía poder encontrarte)_  
**Just like you found me **_(Como tú me encontraste a mí)_  
**Then I would never let you go (without you) **_(Si fuera así nunca te dejaría ir… __(Sin tí)) _

La misma sensación que había tenido antes, como cuando viajas con un translador, volvió a devolverme a la habitación del Hospital, junto a Noa, la única chica que había sido especial para mí. No pude evitarlo y salí de allí, con el corazón en la mano, con todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas destrozadas, ella se había ido, y me había dejado solo, solo en un mundo en el que no podría vivir sin ella, sin sus besos y sus caricias… Completamente solo.

Había mucho movimiento en la habitación. Yo me apoyé contra la pared y resbalé por ella, quedando sentado en el suelo, con las manos delante de la cara. Lily y James estaban a mi lado, y Remus que acababa de llegar, también estaba allí. Un sanador salió de la habitación de Noa, con una cara indescriptible…

- Lo siento, la señorita Summers ha…

**Though everything's been said and done (yeah) **_(A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho (Si))_  
**I still feel you (I still feel you) **_(Aun te siento (Aun te siento))_  
**Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you) **_(Como si estuviera justo a tu lado (Justo a tu lado))_  
**But still no (still no word) word from you **_(Pero sigo sin (sigo sin saber) saber de ti) _

- Lo siento, la señorita Summers ha… Ha muerto… - No podía ser, era como si me hubieran partido el corazón por la mitad y lo hubieran metido en una trituradora. –

- No… Merlín, Noa no. – Lily se había abrazado tan fuerte como había podido a James y este le correspondía al abrazo con fuerza. En esos momentos salió un sanador de la habitación. –

- ¡La señorita Summers tiene pulso! – esa frase me devolvió las esperanzas y las ganas de vivir, de estar a su lado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había pasado todo aquello. Estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo de mi dormitorio. "Necesita un buen repaso" pensé mientras sonreía mirando hacia arriba, la verdad estaba bien sucio, y si necesitaba una buena mano de limpieza y pintura. A mi lado yacía ella, tan preciosa como siempre, con su cabello esparcido por las sabanas, tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, y sonreía en sueños. Sonreí. Habíamos pasado todo tiempo juntos, desde que había sucedido el incidente con los Mortífagos, y ya nunca la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, por que la amaba. Recordaba la primera vez que habíamos dormido así, como si fuera ayer, sonreí involuntariamente y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir ella estaba allí, delante de mí, sus ojos azules derrochaban cariño y una sonrisa pica se había dibujado en sus labios. 

- Te amo, Sirius. – fue lo único que dijo, y me besó, como hacía todas las mañanas tras despertarnos, y yo daba gracias por poder estar con ella. –

- Noa… - Me levanté un poco y cogí una cajita que había dentro de uno de los cajones de mi mesilla de noche. – Se que no hace falta esto para estar juntos, pero… ¿Querrías casarte conmigo? – Tomé por sorpresa a la muchacha, que se que quedó de piedra. –

- ¡Sirius! – La voz de James inundó la habitación. –

- Cornamenta, un poco de intimidad hombre, que estamos haciendo cosas para mayores… - dije yo con un tono entre severo y divertido en la voz, el pilló la indirecta y salió de allí por donde había entrado. -¿Qué me dices, nena?

- Te digo que… Quiero ser la futura señora Black. – Le puse el anillo en el dedo y le di un beso corto que se convirtió en uno de los más apasionados.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama listos y dispuestos a demostrarle al mundo que uno puede luchar por sus ideales, que uno puede luchar por la libertad, la libertad de ser como somos, de no rendirnos nunca delante de la amenaza del que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, el que se hace llamar el invencible, y todos sabemos, que esta vez, no estamos solos.

Por que nos tenemos unos a otros, por que luchamos por sentimientos nobles, como; el amor, la amistad, la esperanza y la ilusión.

Por que espero pasar el resto de mis días junto a la mujer a la que amo. Así fue como la vecina de al lado, se convirtió en el amor de mi vida... Y así nos dirigimos a un parque que había debajo de casa, en donde Noa se empeñó en escribir en un árbol.

_"Sirius & Noa… Juntos aunque la muerte nos separe."_

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció¿Os gustó¿Si¿No¿Es una amenaza contra la escritura? xD **

**Bueno esa última parte, el discurso que da Sirius sobre que no están solos y que se tienen unos a otros, debo de agradecérselo al guionista de la película "300", por que mientras escribía el final la estaba viendo, y sus discursos, la verdad que me dejaron con ganas de escribir algo así. **

**Rinoa Summers¡¡Si!! A los que estáis leyendo mi fic de "Nunca digas Nunca"¡es nuestra Noa! La verdad que me gusta mucho como he caracterizado el personaje, y lo reciclé para adaptarlo a esta historia, claro que el Shot no tiene nada que ver con la Rinoa del fic, su papel es totalmente diferente, solo cogí el personaje, sacando todo su pasado relacionado con el Fic, y la utilicé, dándole otra historia y colocándola en el tiempo de los Merodeadores. **

**Sirius Black: Hacía muuuuuucho tiempo que quería contar una historia desde el punto de vista de Sirius, describiendo sus sensaciones y sus sentimientos hacia los personajes, y me animé a hacerlo con esta historia. Si, lo sé, creo que me pasé un poco con la parte del "Te amo" pero todos sabemos que Sirius es humano y quieran o no, tiene sentimientos por las personas, digo yo, y por eso quise poner un Sirius mucho más romántico. **

**Puse canciones a lo largo del shot por que me inspiraban a la hora de escribir y creí que seria bueno que las pusiera escritas también ¿no creéis? Bueno os digo cuales eran las caniones por si os gustó la letra y las queréis escuchar: **

**La primera que sale es; _Bendita tu Luz de Maná._ **

**La segunda que sale es; _The adventure de Angels & Airwaves._ **

**La tercera que sale es; _I Still… de Backstreet boys._ **

**Me hizo mucha gracia escribir lo del final la parte de _Sirius & Noa, juntos aunque la muerte nos separe_. Y le veo muchísimo significado, por que la verdad, no creo que Sirius haya sentido algo igual por otra persona. **

**Pensé en hacer este one-shot, en forma de fic largo, inspirado en Hogwarts, pero me decidí en ponerlo tal y como lo he puesto ahora; quizás si me lo pedís después de terminar el de "NdN", haga uno inspirado en este. Todo depende de vosotros y de la inspiración que tenga n.n **

**Bueno, me gustaría que me pusierais reviews, por que la verdad quiero saber si puedo seguir escribiendo one-shot o me jubilo de escribirlos, por que la verdad no se como habrá quedado… :S Así que. por favor, decidme si os ha gustado o no, y lo tendré mucho en cuenta, y si sabéis algo en lo que pueda mejorar, me habría mucha ilu que le lo dijerais ¿ship? **

**Nada más que deciros, que espero que os haya gustado, por que lo he hecho con mucha ilusión¡y que espero estéis bien! n.n **

**¡Abrazos y besos con sabor a chocolate y menta! **

**_Saku Black. _**


End file.
